Smoky Zippers
by DancingRaven
Summary: Rogue is finally able to touch! In her debut of skin showing though, a strut goes wrong and zippers save the day.


**Title: **Smoky Zippers**  
>Author: <strong>Dancing Raven**  
>Rating: <strong>NC 17+ / M**  
>Couple: <strong>Logan and Marie**  
>Summary: <strong>WEEK TWO CHALLENGE: #320 - Scene - One of your 'Couple' accidently gets their hair caught in the zipper of the other of the 'Couple'.**  
>Year Completed: <strong>2012

**Comments**: Hi everyone! Please take time to read and review. Doing another Logan/Marie fanfic, they just are so much fun to write!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters!

**Chapter 1 **

It had been 7 days since Rogue had learned to control her skin. 7 days of worrying that she may relapse and suck someone dry every time she tentatively reached out. Testing both herself and her closest friends with their courage.

Naturally the first person to volunteer (after her check up with Jean confirming in fact her mutation had been turned off) was Wolverine. The professor and Jean wanted to make sure it would stay off. That her nerves wouldn't cause it to switch on almost like a defense mechanism.

She had been so nervous, her bare hand shaking as she reached towards him. It was terrifying. Not only to finally be able to touch but to touch _him_. She definitely had more than one dream about touching him. In reality though, she was aiming just for his hand. Not…. _ahem_ …..other areas.

Her hand shook more as she reached towards his hand. Wolverine's hand was resting loosely on his thigh. Unassuming. Lax. Her move. The white walls of the med lab were blinding her side vision, causing a fuzzy outline around his form. Holding her breath she hovered her hand over his, closed her eyes, and let it drop.

Nothing. No pull. Just warmth. His hand tightened around hers and tugged her out of her seat. She rose shakily to her feet marveling in the feel of his skin. The rough texture and strength, it was overwhelming to her senses. Exhilarating. She wanted to press her face against his hand. Snuggle closer and revel in the heat his body gave off.

Wolverine squeezed her hand, jolting her out of her thoughts. A pleasant warmth surged through her. She smiled to herself. He tugged her in-between his legs and smiled into her face. His happiness for her staring up at her and her body relaxed in response.

"Congrats, kid." Wolverine squeezed her hand again and grabbed for her other hand clasping it to his face. His eyes turned mischievous, "Look at your hands, all naked." He smirked and Rogue laughed. Her eyes filling. He grasped his face harder with her hand. She was touching. She was able to make that connection everyone took for granted. She could _feel_ for the first time.

She turned quickly and met the smiling faces of Jean, Scott, Storm, Beast and of course, the Professor. She couldn't have stopped her tears if she tried. She attacked them. Hugging and touching and crying. Her composure was gone in the face of the support she felt. The resounding joy in the group around her.

She cupped Scotts face as he picked her up and Jean laughed holding her hands. Storm calmly held Rogues face, touching foreheads together and smiled softly. The Professor and Beast both just smiled at her like proud parents.

In the whirlwind she missed catching the face of her biggest supporter. Wolverine sat in his chair smiling like a loon, as the kid he worked to protect every day became a woman before his eyes with her success.

7 days ago was the happiest moment in Rogue's life as far as she could remember.

7 days since she had run screaming her good news from that med lab. One week of happiness and girly giddiness between Jubilee, Kitty, and herself. Shopping and buying short skirts, revealing tops, and burning gloves. (Only one pair though, one never knew when the others might come in handy.) It was now Saturday. And it was a hot, humid, June day.

Rogue inhaled deeply looking through the glass doors leading out to the patio and beyond that, the pool. She could see Bobby and John pushing each other and Kitty laughing as she splashed Peter. Everyone was milling around in and out of the pool. Jean, Scott, and even Wolverine were smiling as they chaperoned. Rogue glanced down at her bare feet and tried to find her courage.

Inhaling deeply she dropped her towel and looked again at her outfit. "Moment of truth girl. Make it count." She was going to kill Jubilee for convincing her to wear this get up. Not to mention, Jubes convinced her to 'make a hell of an entrance' as she put it. She looked back up through the glass, made eye contact with Jubilee who was standing with Remy, and nodded her head.

Jubes quickly ran over to the stereo located next to the doors on the patio. She turned off the radio to much protesting and quickly turned to CD mode.

Rogue threw open the patio doors and started to strut to the music now blaring through the yard.

"_It was an Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini,_

_That she wore for the first time today" (Brian Hyland)_

Remy was the first to pick his jaw up off the ground and started cat calling. Bobby and John weren't far behind cheering Rogue on as she strutted to the edge of the pool and walked back and forth. She was wearing exactly what the song described. Loaned to her by the Asian fashionista herself. And she was determined to wear it proudly.

Rogue saw Wolverine towards the edge of the pool area sitting in one of the lawn chairs. He glanced her way and saluted with a beer in one hand and clutched a cigar in the other. She smiled and made her way over, making sure to add some swing to her hips.

At least….. that was the plan. There was apparently too much spice in her saucy step and when she got about a foot from his chair she slipped on one of the bigger puddles surrounding the pool. Flailing wildly to try and keep her balance; she took a nose dive straight to…_oh gawd_…..her eyes widened as she saw Wolverine's crotch get closer and closer to her face. She silently wished she had chosen NOT to wear the bikini, or come outside, or humiliate herself horribly.

She closed her eyes as she became eye level with the tight denim clad area, felt a pain in her scalp, and squealed as her arms were grabbed, preventing her inevitable crash to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief. _There was a gawd. _

"Dammit kid, walk much?" Wolverine growled from above her. She peeked open an eye and groaned as she noticed she was still eye level with her favorite Wolvie area. _Nevermind, there is only a cruel cruel gawd. _ She quickly propelled her body upwards only to yelp in pain as she was thrown back down towards the floor. Wolverine quickly grabbed her again.

"Uh kid, hate to tell you this-"

"No, no. Just…no…it's not…" Rogue closed her eyes again, absorbing her situation.

"Is mah hair caught somewhere?"

"Yep"

"Zipper related?"

"Yep"

"Does it… Ah mean… a downstairs area."

"Yep"

"Are people staring?"

"…"

"Gawd… kill me now." She covered her face with her hands. She heard Wolverine growl above her making Rogue smile wryly.

"Never kid." Wolverine tightened his hands around her waist and slowly lifted her till her feet were off the ground. _There's something so melting about the fact a man could lift you like you were a cloud_. Not to mention, his hands clutching her bare skin was a welcome consequence of the situation. _Was it wrong she wanted to have those strong hands all over….caressing her….soon….now-ish?_

Rogue wasn't sure if her body was over sensitized from general lack of contact or if it was just Wolverine. The man could light her on fire with just a look, true, but it hardly seemed fair. Maybe it was just the summer heat mixed with her new touchable skin? Yes, that was it.

Rogue saw the patio and grass pass by as Wolverine moved towards the Mansion. More catcalls and whistling following them back indoors. Rogue could honestly say this was not how she planned on celebrating her success. Maybe with some tanning, a little flirting, get some hands on experience of being man handled, but not like this. Not embarrassed in front of her crush. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to get in his pants, just not via hair.

She lifted her head a little as Wolverine started to climb the stairs and to her surprise, straight to his room. The door clicked behind them as he shut it. "Alright kid, no one's lookin' anymore." He gently set her on her feet so she could get her balance. And she shuffled around till she was kneeling on the floor. Doing her best not to blush, she raised her face and made eye contact with the zipper that caused all this trouble.

Despite her hope, she blushed and cleared her throat to try and get her breath.

"Kid?" Rogue jerked her eyes up to Wolverine's face. "Starin' ain't gonna do nothin' for ya." He cocked an eyebrow up and smirked. "Um, raght." She glanced back down at the zipper and moved her hands forward. _No time like the present to go for the gold_. "Kid, whathca doin'?" She froze and looked back up and straight into Wolverine's amused face. She glared. This was _NOT_ funny.

"Oh, Ah don't know Sugah. Ah was thinkin' ah maght want to be free of your zipper sometime this century?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she put her hands on her hips. This was ridiculous. They were both adults. She brought her hands to her hair and started to tug at the strands. This was too embarrassing, she just wanted to be free and go curl up in a ball somewhere. She stilled when Wolverine's hands grabbed her own, stopping her frantic motion.

"You shouldn't tug on your hair like that, you might rip it out." Wolverine kept hold of her hands as he slowly back stepped to the bed and sat down. She steadied herself with this new position and grabbed Wolverine's thighs. If she hadn't been looking she would have missed the darkening in his eyes. _Interesting. _Rubbing his leg a little bit she heard his breath catch as his eyes zeroed in on where her hand was moving. Suddenly, she wasn't nearly as embarrassed as a few moments ago.

Wolverine's eyes stayed focused on her rubbing hand and Rogue smiled. She squeezed his thigh and was rewarded with a slight jump. He glanced back up to her face and grunted. He shook his head as he gathered his thoughts. "Ok kid, this is pretty straight forward. Just gonna unzip real quick and you tug your hair out. Got it?" She nodded in response. _Did it just get a little hotter in here? _

Wolverine cleared his throat and reached his hands towards the zipper in question. Rogue held her breath and bit her lip as he undid the button to his jeans. _Were his hands shaking? _The thought quickly left her mind as his hands kept moving. Rogue narrowed her eyes as the zipper started to pull down and licked her lips. _Why was he moving in slow motion?_ Her body surged with heat as she noticed that skin was revealed behind that zipper. _The man had on no underwear! _

She gulped and unconsciously gripped his thighs tighter. _Was she drooling?_ His movements slowed and he growled. She looked up through her eye lashes and was shocked to see him staring at her chest. She glimpsed down herself and noticed her ladies were about to pop right out of her top from the heavy breathing she was doing. Teenie weenie bikini, indeed.

Rogue glanced back to his zipper and stifled a moan when she noticed the bulge underneath. Apparently he liked what he was seeing. Her core spasmed and she clenched her thighs together. She heard Wolverine growl again and peeked up. She lost all thought. His eyes met and consumed hers with the lust she saw reflected back at her. His eyes were glowing in his face and his nose twitched as she saw him inhale deeply, closing his eyes. She shut her eyes trying to get her eager body under control.

Breathing slowly she regained her composure and spoke out loud without opening her eyes. "Ok Sugah, on the count of three? One, two, thre-." Rogue felt Wolverine tug the zipper completely down and she stood up quickly keeping her eyes closed. She was being so good about this, not looking and all. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes. "See, all done-" Wolverine wasn't on the bed in front of her. "Sugah?" She went to turn towards the door only to halt as she was grabbed from behind.

Wolverine pinned her arms to her sides and growled softly in her ear. "Don't move darlin'." Her eyes widened as she felt his arousal against her back and instinctually pushed against it causing the man behind her to groan. He cursed, "What did I tell you about moving?" He moved his hands down grabbing both her hands and maneuvering them to just one of his, lifting them above her head. Rogue's breasts jutted forward and she gasped at the possessive capture. Her hips jerked back again and Wolverines hips thrust forward to meet her.

"Bad Roguey" was chuckled into her ear as Wolverine nibbled on the lobe. His free hand now wandering around to the front of her body and began to caress her stomach in long strokes. Rogue's body shuddered and she bit her lip, holding back a moan. He started to move forward toward the bed till her knees met the edge holding her prisoner the entire time. His hand stroking her stomach moved around her waist, slowly moving up her spine, and pushed, making her bend at the waist forward to rest on the bed.

Wolverine growled behind her and his hips surged forward in approval of the new position. His breath was hot at her ear and his chest was smashed to her back, pushing her into the bed. His hand drifted in-between their bodies and found the tie for her swimsuit top making quick work of the fastening. Her skimpy top dropped to the bed and Wolverine's hand snaked around to grab one of the now bared globes.

Rogue didn't bother to muffle the moan that flowed out of her. His touch was heaven, his hands burning her skin. Everywhere his body touched hers was on fire with sensation, and her body soaked in his caresses. She wiggled under him and whimpered in need. His fingers tightened on her breast and he brushed his fingers across the nipple. Her core burned and she felt wetness drip into her swimsuit bottoms. She needed more contact, more friction, just more. She wiggled again and thrust her hips back. Her body asking for more the only way it knew how.

Wolverine chuckled against her shoulder and licked the area, sucking her skin into his mouth. "You taste like …." He gently bit down. "Mine." Rogue whimpered again and moved her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. _Gawd that felt good. _He growled in approval and she felt his hand move from her breast. The unmistakable sound of his claws being extended echoed through the room and Rogue's breath quickened in anticipation.

She shivered as the cold metal stroked around her breast rubbing against her nipple. He slowly moved the claws down her ribcage, past her stomach, and right under the band of her swim suit bottom. With a turn of his wrist the panties were shredded and off her body exposing her arousal to the room around her. She felt his growl travel through her body and his fingers slicked through her core. "Baby, don't fuckin' move." His body moved from hers and she sighed at the loss of contact. She kept perfectly still, keeping her hands above her head and her body bent on the bed. _Maybe I get a reward if I'm good?_

Rogue heard the distinctive ruffling of clothes being removed followed by the sound of footsteps approaching her again. She gasped as she felt Wolverines arousal slide between her nether lips and rest there. She gasped at the size and her eyes widened. _Hell of a reward. _

Tangling a hand in her hair Wolverine pulled her head to the side and leaned over her again, licking her neck up to her ear. "Mine." His fingers penetrated her pussy and thrust in deep causing her body to scream with awareness. His arousal had been pushed to resting against her ass and she moaned as his fingers started a harsh rhythm on her body.

"Say it, Rogue." He thrust his fingers up and stilled his hand. She groaned and tried to make her hips move to get _any_ kind of friction. He grabbed her hip with his free hand and growled at her. "Say it….Marie." His lips savored her real name and she could hear the purr of pleasure in his voice. They rarely called each other by their real names. He had made that rule early in their meeting, wanting to keep that distance. _So much for distance_. She purred as he bit down on her neck again growling. 

The hand on her hip moved and laid possession to her breast causing her body to quicken with want. "Say it, darling." His hips thrust against her ass, grinding in to her. "Things will get so much better when you say it Marie." His breath whispered hotly past her neck. He started to massage her breast and started moving his fingers at an incredibly slow pace. _Apparently torture was an option. _

She panted as her brain started to fuzz. She cleared her throat and croaked out a broken "Yo..You…_Yours." _Followed by a deep moan as he pinched a nipple and flicked his thumb against her clit. _Shit_. Her brain shut down as she climaxed around his fingers. Gripping the digits. Her sight went black and her knees gave out. Wolverines arms being her only support as her body was melting with pleasure.

Rogue vaguely felt herself being lifted and then placed on something very soft as she drifted down from her high. She felt Wolverines body blanket over hers again but this time chest to chest. He nuzzled her neck and whispered softly in her ear as she opened her eyes. "My Marie."

She opened her eyes and gazed at the man she was currently wrapped around. He smirked down at her and she smiled back in happiness. He slowly lowered himself and she felt him slowly probing her opening. She groaned and arched her back to give better a better angle as he slowly slid inside her heat. "Oh Suga—"

"Logan." She felt his forearms flex as he braced himself above her and his voice was strained. "Say it." His eyes glowed down at her and he snarled as his body moved an inch deeper insider her. She could see him start to sweat as he tried to be as gentle as possible with her. His animal was roaring to get out. _Gentle? Fuck that. _

She curled her legs around his ass and shoved her body forward. Making sure she had his complete attention and growled, "My Logan." He surged forward to meet her and she threw her head back on a scream as his cock slid home inside her. He snarled and bit down hard on her neck. She was sure he drew blood as his hips pistoled inside her causing her body to match his harsh rhythm. He was growling continuously on top of her and she moaned has he lapped the mark now on her neck.

"Damn Marie." His forehead rested against hers as he continued to thrust savagely. She smiled and curled her arms around his back causing his hips to move forward and hit her clit on every advancing. She gasped and pulled him closer so he couldn't move. _So close, Gawd. _ Her breathing started to catch as the pleasure built and she eyed the cord of muscle between his neck and shoulder. _Mine_

She leaned forward and bit down hard as her body broke with desire. Her scream muffled by his skin as she sucked and left a mark of her own. Her core clamped down hard on his cock and she felt him stiffen above her, his body bending with a roar as he came. She moaned as she felt him heating her from the inside. Her body milking him and causing delicious little spasms through her womb. His hips continued to thrust slowly for a few more minutes before finally stopping and winding them both down from the orgasm.

Wolverine collapsed on top of her and rolled slowly to the side bringing her body up to be held by his. All she could do was 'hmm' as he pulled her closed and tucked her under his arm, throwing a leg over hers. _Was she supposed to be able to talk?_ She smiled contently as an arm curled over her shoulder and covered a breast. _Silly Man_

As she drifted asleep she felt the arm she was resting on move slightly and felt a hand slowly cover and curl around her womanhood. She smiled wryly as purring assaulted her ears.

_Territorial Bastard_

__

_*_

End Notes:  
>That's it guys! Please read and review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


End file.
